Iron Man Mark III Armor
The third and most powerful of the first original three suits created by Tony . History The Mark III armor was designed and created by Tony Stark after he discovered both the Mark II's icing flaw as well as a short in its power source. It was first used when Stark decided to eliminate the terrorist cell, and his former captors, the Ten Rings. This armor was stored in Stark's Iron Man armor display after a new suit was created when MK III was heavily damaged in a battle against the Iron Monger. Updates Core System Stark Industries' signature targeting systems were added to the Mark III. Each projectile weapon, carrying its own microcomputer, could communicate wirelessly with the targeting system even after launch, tracking the most mobile targets and even changing targets en route. The Mark III System offers remarkable durability without compromising mobility. This armor was constructed as a flexible foundation from which further improvements can be made. Gold-Titanium Exoskeleton Stark confirmed that this lightweight yet extraordinarily strong alloy shell consists of 95.5% titanium and 4.5% gold and is coated on the interior with a dense, high-tensile synthetic fiber, similar to Kevlar 49. This Gold-Titanium Exosketeton is feature in most the armors Tony makes to date. Abilities, Weapons, and Powers Iron Man Mark III Armor Suiting up the Iron Armor: It takes about 2 to 3 minutes, To suit up the pilot must stand on a platform and articulating arms start putting the armor around the pilot. *''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. *Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. *Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, in recent comics however Iron Man has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. Defensive Powers *Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. Affensive Powers *Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. The latest model of repulsor technology is that of Mark IVa, used for the first time in the Iron Man Armor Model 40, featuring a red color. *Unibeam'': A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. Gallery Iron Man Mark III.png|Iron Man Mark III Armor Full View Trivia *This is the first armor to feature the Gold-Titanium Exoskeleton. *This is the first armor to have weapons. Mark 3 Mark 3 Mark 3 Mark 3